One Silvite, One Officer, One love
by Dearing
Summary: Fina finally decides to confess her love to Vyse, only to find he has chosen Aika.Feeling desperately lonely she decides to run away from Crescent Isle, only to find out what true love is, in the form a Valuan Captain. R&R please. NO FLAMES!
1. Prologue: A love Denied

Read and review. Please no flames. That's allI ask.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skies of Arcadia, locations, character, etc, save for three people who will make themselves apparent as the fic progresses.

I hope you enjoy it.

Dearing

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**A Love Denied**

She ran. Her eyes blinded by tears, away from the balcony and up to where the flag of the Blue Rogues sat flapping in the wind.

She had thought it was true love, him and her, together forever. All those moves he had made, the way he talked to her, the way he touched her, had all been for nought when she saw him kiss Aika with such passion, they did not even notice her come up in the darkness of the night.

She had watched in horror as Vyse, the only man she had ever loved, now was in love with someone else. They kissed each other's faces again and again, as Aika's loose hair flew slightly in the wind. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore. Biting her knuckle to stop herself from crying out in sadness, she quickly and quietly once more stood on the elevator that took her down to ground level.

Once she reached the floor she ran, she ran all the way to the flagpole, the place where she and Vyse had embraced, the night before the final battle with Ramirez, the night she truly thought that she loved him. Only when she had reached the flagpole did she finally cry out in sadness and depression.

The tears ran freely down her cheek as she slumped down onto her knees, crouching over on the warm ground.

She felt awful, she felt like she should just step off the island and end all her sorrow, but then something came to her. She would run away, run away from her pain and sorrow, away from her once-best friends, but where would she run too?

Several places came to mind. First there was Nasrad, but there was no one there she knew, then came Yafutoma, but she would require the Delphinus to be able to fly over the Dark Rift, then came Pirate Isle, but that was too far away and besides, Vyse's Father would probably bring her back home on the Albatross anyway.

Then it hit her; Enrique!

If she could steal some supplies and one of the islands long rage skiffs, then she could seek refuge in New Valua.

Enrique was sure to be able to help her out in some way.

So it was decided; she left tonight.

She quickly packed what food she could onto the Skiff, along side the Victory, the wooden ship built by Enrique for Vyse when the Blue Rogue gave back the Delphinus.

The skiff looked very much like the one used by Gilder and the crew of the Claudia, only the sails were blue and had Vyse's Blue Rogues call sign on the sails.

Once she had packed enough food for the weeklong journey, she quickly ran back to her room to get Cupil and write a letter to Vyse.

As she approached the Living Quarters, she noticed a light on in Vyse's window. Sure enough when she looked up at the balcony of the meeting room the two figures were no longer there.

She bit her lip to stop the tears from forming in her eyes again and quickly ran up the ramp to her room.

As soon as the door was closed she shifted through her drawers of her desk, looking for a piece of paper and a pen.

When she found what she was looking for she began to write.

_My Dearest Vyse,_

_By the time you read this letter I will have left Crescent Isle for good. I saw you and Aika, and I am very happy for you both. I will not tell you where I have gone, because I know you will try and come looking for me. To stop you from further looking for me in case you have figured out where I have gone, I have sabotaged the engines of the Victory, as well as the remaining two Skiffs._

_Before I finish this letter, I just wanted to say that I loved you. I believed we had something special. But it appears I was wrong. I hope you and Aika have a happy life together. Perhaps our paths will cross again, but for now, I hope not._

_Say goodbye to Aika for me._

_All my love_

_Fina._

Her tears once more formed in her eyes and splattered on the page.

With a heavy heart she woke up Cupil and took a dagger from her drawer, the one Vyse had given her sometime ago, the one he had had made especially for her. The one with a small chunk of purple Moonstone in the hilt where the cross bars met.

"_Where are we going Miss Fina?"_ Cupil asked telepathically as the headed towards Vyse's door.

"_Far away from here my friend, to Valua,"_ she transmitted back.

As she approached Vyse's room she heard his gentle snores...and the quiet mumbling of Aika.

Oh how she would miss both sounds.

Holding out the letter to the door, she forcibly pinned it to the wood with the dagger, before turning away and heading towards the underground dock.

* * *

Vyse woke up drowsily as he heard something knock hard on his door. 

He woke up bleary eyed and sat up straight.

'_Who could that be?' _he thought as he looked down at his beloved Aika, who had her arms locked gently around his waist.

Chuckling slightly to himself, he slowly detached the still sleeping Aika from his body and went to see who was at the door.

Upon opening the door, he saw nothing but darkness, only the sun starting to creep upward in the east.

He smiled slightly at the sight, thinking he should wake Aika up so they could watch it rise together. Then he looked back at her peaceful form, and decided he would see if Fina would like too instead.

He had to admit, he loved Fina, but only as much as a sister, he had only known her for five years, and he had known Aika since childhood. Tomorrow he would announce to the island of his and Aika's engagement, but first, he would go and wake Fina and explain everything to her.

It was then he saw the dagger.

It was poking out of his door like a sore thumb and was most likely the sound he heard that woke him up. Upon closer inspection, he realised it was Fina's dagger, the one with the Purple Moonstone embedded in the hilt.

He gazed at it intently for a few minutes, wondering what her dagger was doing in his door, when he noticed that it was pinning a piece of paper to the wood.

He just had to read a few sentences to realise two things:

One: it was Fina's handwriting

Two: he realised why she had left.

As he continued to scan through the letter he suddenly heard the loud sound of the clanking of gears as the hidden entrance to the underground dock was opened.

He looked on in horror as he saw the small outline of a skiff fly past at its best speed, framed by its warning lanterns fore and aft.

"FINA!" he cried in vain, but it was too late, the skiff, was already out of sight, heading South for Nasrad, into an upcoming storm.


	2. Chapter 1: The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 1**

**The Calm Before The Storm**

Fina was not the best sailor in Arcadia it had to be said.

Although she had sailed with Vyse and his crew, she had never done any or little labour, usually staying on the bridge of the Victory while the more seasoned of sailors did the work.

Now she was heading for the South Dannel Strait, the only way she could get to Valua, and she was beginning to run into trouble.

Up ahead, she could see dark clouds beginning to form as she headed past the North Dannel Strait. Lightening began to fork as she got closer and closer to the Sky Rift that blocked the Strait.

Fina had seen plenty of storms in the time she had been sailing with Vyse, but never one as bad as this. The wind began to pick up as she realised that it was the Dannel Strait itself that was generating the storm. It was sucking everything nearby in a strong currant that threatened to tear the small skiff apart.

Fina looked at the storm in fear as the small skiff began to fall apart around her. As the small boat finally broke apart and sent her flying, her last thoughts were that she finally would be at peace, and would not feel anymore pain in her heart.

* * *

"Fina?" 

Fina opened her eyes, only to find her vision blurry.

"Look she's waking up!" came a familiar female Yafutoman voice.

"Thank the moons!" said another familiar male noble voice.

"I am glad she is alright," came a calm, yet distinctly male voice from above her, "If you will pardon me your majesty, I must get back to my duties on the Delphinus."

"Yes of course Daniel, I will call you should Fina want to thank her saviour."

There was an uneasy pause, then;

"As you wish your Majesty. Empress Moegi."

There was the sound of a salute, followed by footsteps rapidly departing.

"That's strange," Moegi's voice said thoughtfully.

"What is?"

"I don't know, it's as though he doesn't want her to see his face."

"Well, you know the Captain, too modest for his own good."

"What's going on?" Fina managed to get out.

The two people above her gasped and as her vision cleared, she finally could see her friends.

The scene before her reminded her somewhat of when she had first met Vyse and Aika.

Now as her sight sharpened, she could see Emperor Enrique and his Yafutoman wife Empress Moegi leaning over her and gazing at her intently.

Moegi's face suddenly broke into a grin and she cried out in delight, hugging Fina's surprised form.

"She's Alive! She's alive! Oh thank the moons! She's alive!"

"It's nice to see you too Moegi," Fina managed to get out as she was held tightly in her embrace.

Enrique stood up and smiled happily.

"I'm glad to see your alright Fina. Captain Mackenzie will be extremely pleased to find out your awake."

"Captain Who?" Fina asked puzzled.

"I'll tell you about it later, right now, we must get a word out to Vyse to say your alright."

"Oh yes...Vyse."

Fina bite her lip to stop herself from crying again.

Enrique stopped smiling, his face becoming deadly serious.

"Fina? What's wrong?"

Fina, lowered her head, then looked up again, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Oh...nothing, everything is fine. Just...fine."

She lowered her head to hide her tears.

"Fina?"

Moegi sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes full of concern.

"Fina what's happened?"

Fina sighed and raised her eyes to meet Moegi's before launching into her story.


	3. Chapter 2: An Story, A Captain, A Missio...

**Chapter 2**

**An Story, A Captain, A Mission**

"...and so the last thing I remember was the Skiff breaking up and me falling unconscious, then the next thing I know I woke up in my bed and found you and Moegi looking down at me."

By this time Enrique, Moegi, and Fina were now sitting in the large Palace throne room in New Valua.

Although it was extremely beautiful, it was not as extravagant as it had been in Empress Teodora's days.

Enrique sat in his throne, his fingers steepled in thought.

"All the same Fina, in my opinion, just because you saw Vyse and Aika kissing each other doesn't give you a incentive to run away."

"But _I_ loved him! _ME_! Why couldn't he love me the way he loves Aika?"

"Fina, it is his choice, you can't choose who he falls in love with," Moegi pointed out.

Fina sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I know," she said with a sigh.

"Now I suggest that you stay with us tonight, and we send you home so you can ask Vyse about his relationship with Aika," Enrique said firmly "I imagine he's worried sick about you. If you still would rather return to Valua after that, then just inform the Captain and he will bring you back, or take you wherever you want to go."

Fina nodded, before looking up and Enrique.

"I understand. Just out of curiosity, who was the captain who saved me?"

Enrique smiled warmly.

"I'll introduce you if you like."

He reached down for the arm of his throne and pressed a small button, revealing a radio.

"Send in the Captain will you?"

Almost immediately The large doors behind Fina were opened by two burly guards, she gasped at the man who walked through the door.

He was a tall man, around a few centimetres tall then than Enrique.

His uniform was new, it could be plainly seen.

He wore a long sleeved, tight fitting, white collared, along with a simple black tie, Over which he wore a dark blue tunic.

The tunic was again, tight fitting,and looked similiar to Vyse's tunic on first appearence.once you looked at it properly however you could see it was more decorated.Onthe arm cuffs were four gold stripes,alonf with two small gold pads on either shoulder, signifying that he was of high stature, but not an Admiral, who would have tassels hanging from the pads.

The tunic was fastened by six gold buttons, and roughly went halfway down his thigh, held at the waist by a single-holed black belt with a silver buckle.

Poking out of the bottom of his tunic was a pair of tight black captains trousers, which finished in a pair of black leather boots that went to just below his knees.

Underneath his arm was a white hat, with a black strip running around the bottom of it, a small peak with gold feathers embroidered onto it was at the front.

Directly above the peak was the new symbol of the Valuan Empire, the six moons, with the planet Arcadia in the centre.

His features looked stern, and his hair was dark brown, although Fina noticed it was going a dark grey slightly.

Despite this fact however, he didn't look a day older than she was.

He looked like he had been happy once, but he looked like he hadn't smiled in years.

His eyes were a dark brown, yet looked as cold as steel.

"Fina," Enrique said, casting a hand towards the new arrival "This, is Captain DanielMarcus Mackenzie, the currant commander of the Delphinus, and the finest officer in the New Valuan Armada to date."

Mackenzie bowed humbly.

"You are two kind your Majesty. If I may ask, why was I called"

"Well, for two reasons, one, to introduce you properly to Fina."

Captain Mackenzie, this Fina Silvairian, the last Silvite of the Silver Civilisation."

Fina turned and bowed low to the captain. When she stood up again, she saw Mackenzie nod curtly at her before turning back Enrique.

"Secondly, your orders. Your are ordered directly from me to escort Fina back to Crescent Isle. And don't take a shortcut over Valua, go round by the South Dannel Strait, clear?"

The Captain paused, before saluting his Emperor.

"As you wish, your excellency."

Enrique nodded and clapped his hands happily.

"Excellent, well, I believe it would be prudent for you to head off to your chambers for tonight Fina, Moegi, would you please show Fina the way?"

Moegi nodded and quickly pulled Fina out of the door.

Fina looked over her shoulder at Daniel Mackenzie, and caught him staring at her.

Realising he had been caught, the captain, suddenly blushed and bowed low to her.

She smiled at him shyly, wondering of his past, perhaps she would ask Moegi of it when they got to the bedroom.

* * *

Daniel gazed after the Silvite, his eyes full of something Enrique had never seen before. 

Finally the Captain turned back to the Emperor.

"With all due respect sir, why do I have to take Miss Silvairian home by the South Dannel Strait? It would be much easier and a lot less cost in fuel consumption if I just took her over Valua. And why am I taking her in the first place? There are much faster vessels in the fleet that could do the same job in half the time. Captain Tanaka and the Interceptor could do the same trip in just three days. And..."

But he cut off when Enrique held up a hand for silence.

"While it is true that the Interceptor could do the job faster, I believe that you and the Delphinus would be a better choice."

"But the Delphinus is the most powerful ship in the known world! It should be here, protecting New Valua from the threat of Black Pirates and other such evil."

"Maybe five years ago, but now we have a fleet, even better than the original armada. The Delphinus doesn't need to constantly guard Valua, we have a half decent Armada now. Tell me Daniel,when was the last time the Delphinuswent beyond the borders of the New Valuan Empire since you commanded it?"

The Captain stiffened slightly.

"She has not been out of the boundaries since the end of the Crystalline War five years ago."

"Exactly," Enrique said smiling as he stood up from his throne, "The Delphinus has always been within Valuan territory since the end of the war. I think it's time you went out into the world again Daniel, it's time for you to put the past behind you."

The Captain scowled at Enrique, before bowing and heading out of the room.

"Daniel," Enrique called out, making him stop, "You might not realise it, but you and Fina have a lot in common. You cannot blame her for Ramirez's insanity. She lost loved ones too you know. She is the last of her people, and right now, she is alone. She could use a friend to comfort her."

Daniel paused, before turning back to Enrique.

"Are you suggesting I...befriend...Miss Silvairian?" he asked.

"I am suggesting that you talk to her, get to know her. She was broken when she woke up, torn apart because of what she saw between Vyse and Aika. She could use someone...someone like you Astrong presence, someone to help her through this time."

"With all due respect sir, I am sure Captain Tanaka could do a much better job in that department as well."

"Of that I have no doubt," Enrique agreed, smirking slightly, "But she doesn't know Captain Tanaka, She knows you. You are the only other person she knows in Valua apart from me and Moegi."

"What of my Helmsmen, Mr. Marco?" The captain asked "From what I can tell from his record, he served with Captain Vyse Dyne during the war, I'm sure he would be..."

"Although Marco does know her," Enrique interjected, "he does not know of Fina's...predicament. Besides, I've seen the way you look at her, I believe you like her Captain."

Daniel smirked.

"With respect, I don't even know her Your Majesty. How could I even like her?"

"Which is precisely why you are going to march of up to her room and talk with her Captain."

Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Is that an order? Sir?"

"No it is a request. Because you know, that if you don't see her, you may regret it."


	4. Chapter 3: A Story Of A Captain

**Chapter 3**

**A Story Of A Captain**

"Captain Mackenzie is...unhappy about something also isn't he?" Fina asked as she got ready for bed.

"He has good reason to be," Moegi sighed as she gathered up some papers on a table and stacked them neatly.

"Why is he so sad? Is it something to do with me?"

"No, no, He's been like that since the end of the Crystalline War. Since the destruction of Old Valua actually."

Fina paused as she got into bed.

"But that was over five years ago, how can he still be so sad?"

Moegi sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe I should tell you the story of the Captain. It might help you understand more."

Fina nodded and lent back on the pillows.

Moegi took a deep breath and began.

"Daniel Marcus Mackenzie was born in the dark alleyways of Lower City. But despite his gloomy home country, it was said that the man never ever frowned. He always had a smile on his face and was always ready to lend a hand to anyone who required it.

He wasn't a big fan of the Old Valuan Empire's ways of expansion, and so worked for a salvaging company which did work for Valua, but several other places in Mid Ocean as well. By the time he was eighteen, he was salvaging large Valuan battleships."

"In fact," came a slightly cold voice, "I was salvaging the Aquila when the rains hit."

The two women looked up and gasped.

Standing in the doorway was the captain, his eyes narrow.

The captain took off his hat and bowed, before standing up and staring and Moegi and Fina coldly.

"With respect Your Majesty," he said icily, "I _don't_ like my past being told to everyone who comes to the Palace, so kindly refrain fromdoing it without my permission if you please?"

Moegi looked at Mackenzie stonily, but lowered her gaze after looking at the cold hard stare she received from the Captain.

After a moment he turned back to Fina.

"The Valuan Empire had been sent word from the Sailors Guild, that a sailor they refused to name had located the wreckage of the Aquila, a ship that had sunk while under siege from Black Pirates. The ship belonging to the late Admiral Mendosa, who was killed by _your _friend, Ramirez Silvairian. The ship we had been given was a new model, one that could puncture through Sky Rifts and Stone Reefs, as well as reach new heights and depths.

Upon finding the Aquila, we discovered that the ship was unsalvageable and decided to leave it in peace.

As we rose up from the depths, we saw the rains come from the Yellow Moon once more.

Out of the five of us who were on that ship, I was the only one from Valua.

When we returned to Valua, there was nothing left."

He closed his eyes and clenched his hand into a fist.

"I lost everything that day. My mother, my sister Elizabeth, they both died when our house collapsed under a large moonstone that fell from the sky, with them in it. I had been saving the money I earned to buy them a better house, a house in Upper City, or at least a clean one. Because of some psychopathic moron who thought he could rule the world, I LOST **EVERYTHING!**"

His eyes showed pure passionate anger, his hands were balled so tightly into fists that his nails dug into his skin.

Tears now ran freely down his cheeks, his whole body shaking with anger.

Finally he managed to recompose himself and picked up his hat from the floor, dusting it off and putting it under his arm, for he ha dropped it when he had released his anger.

"After the Crystalline War, I was one of the first survivors to sign up to protect New Valua. Out of all the survivors, I appeared to be the most skilled sailor, and so, was given command of the Delphinus when the Emperor was given it back by the so-calledKing of Rogues.

I joined for the simple reason, I didn't want anyone else to feel the pain I felt on the day I returned to Valua.

So now you know Miss. Silvairian. I hope you are happy."

Fina looked at the Captain with sadness. She now saw who the captain really was. He wasn't a hard stern captain, he was simply a man who had lost everything. The hardness of his appearance was only skin deep, inside he was crying out in pain and anguish, even after all these years.

"I feel sorry for you Captain Mackenzie, it is obvious that you felt much for your family, the ones you loved. But what I don't understand is why you won't move on. The Crystalline War was over five years ago. You must let go if you want to move on.

I see who you are Captain. You have the appearance of a stern and by the book man, but on the inside, you are scared and in pain. You want to scream out to the world your anguish of the loss of you family. But instead you hide behind a tough exterior.

You need help Captain, you need to talk."

The captain's eyes widened, clearly taken aback.

He had suddenly turned from a cold, stern captain, to a scared and fearful young man.

He slowly backed out of the room.

Before he left, he managed to get out;

"The Delphinus leaves for Crescent Isle In the morning, I will see you there at 10 o'clock sharp."

And with that he had the left the room, slamming the door as he left.

* * *

He walked stiffly back to his home. 

She had got to him, and he was furious at himself for showing weakness in front of her.

He came to the front door of his house and slammed the door shut, before slumping into one of his armchairs by a a cold fireplace.

He didn't know what had come over him, all he could think about was Fina, her shy nature, her petite form, her brilliant Aquatic green eyes...

He shook himself, he had to get her out of his head. She was starting to get to him. Her eyes had looked so innocent...

No! he didn't understand why he kept thinking about her. It was like he liked her or something. Besides, even if he did like her, what were the odds of her liking him back? She was still getting over the fact Vyse had loved Aika. There was no chance in the six moons that she would ever fall for him.

Her soft words suddenly came back to him;

"_You must let go if you want to move on."_

Bah! What did she know, she hadn't lost anyone to the rains.

"_No, but she did lose the Elders of the Silver Shrine" _said a voice in his head, _"That was kind of like her family."_

He closed his eyes, he couldn't let the memory of his family die.

But why did Fina keep invading his thoughts? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Could he possibly...like her? Could he possibly...love her?

He closed his eyes, and slumped in his chair.

He pictured Fina in his mind. Yes he had to admit, she was attractive. A picture of innocence. All the 'curves in the right places' as Admiral Vigoro often said. So small and helpless, he could see why Vyse had been so protective of her...despite the fact he in the end fell inlove withAika.

He sighed to himself. He didn't know what to do. Perhaps his feelings would change as this voyage went on. He couldn't love anyone, he just couldn't. and no one could love him, not anymore,he was far to stubborn.

He sighed again and headed off to bed, he hoped that maybe he would forget her after this voyage, but something told him that would not be so.

* * *

Fina lay in the darkness of her room, trying to sort out her life. 

There had been something in the Captains eyes when he had first looked at her, a look that he had hoped Vyse might have given her, but it had only been for a split second.

The captain had been happy once, maybe even in love, But then the rains came, and he had been totally devastated.

She felt so sorry for him, yet when ever she thought about poor Daniel Mackenzie, she found herself flushing red.

He was tall and muscular, and his eyes...his eyes were hazelnut brown, which matched his dark brown hair.

She sighed as she snuggled down under the bed covers.

She was lost in her thoughts, but as she drifted off into blissful slumber, she found herself dreaming of Captain Daniel Marcus Mackenzie.


	5. Chapter 3: The Beginning Of A Voyage

**CHAPTER 4  
THE Beginning OF A VOYAGE**

The bridge of the Delphinus looked exactly like Fina had seen it last, with a few minor changes.

In the captains chair sat Captain Mackenzie, Where Vyse had been during the Crystalline War. The flag above his head was no longer the graceful creature she had drawn for Vyse's Blue rogues symbol, for it had been replaced with the flag of the New Valuan Empire, the six moons, with the yellow and Silver moons at the top, with the planet Arcadia in the centre, showing the Valuan continent, as well as parts of Mid-Ocean.

In the place of Aika, herself, Hans and Lawrence stood Men and women in Valuan Uniform. She had already met up with Marco, Who was the ships Helmsmen. They had been very happy to see each other, and had had a brief breakfast to share their stories. Now she stood on the bridge as Marco took his station, as the Delphinus prepared to leave for Crescent Isle.

"Captain, engines are at full capacity and are ready for departure. The Moonstone Cannon is loaded with a new moonstone, and the pressure shutters are standing by and ready close when we reach Upper Sky," Marco called.

"Thank you Marco, but we're not heading over Valua."

"Sir?"

"I have orders from Emperor Enrique Vadeck Himself, we are to head to Crescent Isle, Via the South Dannel Strait...at half speed."

"But...but sir, that means we won't get to Crescent Isle for another week!"

"That's the plan."

"but why?...sir?"

"Only Miss Silvairian can tell you that," The captain sighed, looking down at Fina "But I don't want anybody to pester her for information, am I clear?"

"AYE AYE!" the crew roared.

Daniel had still not taken his eyes off of Fina. She was gazing at the floor, shifting from foot to the other.

She suddenly looked up and locked eyes with his.

The captain gazed into her deep pools of aquatic green eyes, she stared back into his hazel ones, they stared at each other for a long time. Suddenly someone coughed.

"Uh...sir? We can leave now."

The captain blinked and tore his eyes away from Fina.

"Very well, Mr. Marco. Ahead, half speed, destination, the South Dannel Strait."

"South Dannel Strait, One half speed, Aye sir."

There was an auditable groan as the Docking clamps released the Delphinus from their grip. The Captain felt the ship shudder as she moved off her moorings.

He gazed down at Fina, who, he noticed, was blushing heavily.

He sighed and slumped in his chair, he had to talk with her.

"Miss. Navada," he called to his Vice-Captain as he stood up, "You have the bridge. Miss Silvairian, may I talk with you...in private"

Fina looked up at the captain and flushed, before nodding and looking down at the floor again.

As the door closed behind them, Marco stared keenly after them.

"You think, they'll get together"

Catherine Navada stared intently at Marco before slumping in the captains chair.

"I honestly don't know Marco. Maybe, only time will tell."

* * *

The Captain's Quarters were the largest quarters on the Delphinus, roughly half the size of the Grand hall at the the aft of the ship. 

On the walls were numerous pictures of ships and ports, as well as a few pictures of unfamiliar people on the desk, which was directly opposite the door at the other end of the room.

In the centre, backed against the wall, sat a large,

four-poster bed, the symbol of the New Valuan Empire emblazed on the dark blue sheets.

The captain sat down in the large leather chair behind his desk and took off his hat, placing it upside down, before clasping his hands together in front of him.

Fina stood in front of him, looking like a small child being told off in the principal's office.

"I'm not going tell you off Miss Silvairian," The captain said, a hint of amusement in his voice"I just want to talk to you about a few things."

He gestured to the chair behind her and she sat down, her hands folded in her lap.

"Now first off, I'm going to explain what is going to happen when we reach Crescent Isle. When we reach the Island, I am going to explain all of this to Captain Dyne, Ok?"

Fina nodded.

"Now, my orders, were to bring you home to Crescent Isle. Once we arrive, You and myself will head down to the Island via a Lifeboat..."

"Did you say 'you and myself'?" Fina asked surprised.

The captain raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I shall be coming with you to insure...um...that nothing bad happens."

Fina looked puzzled but allowed Mackenzie to continue.

"Once we land, You, me, Captain Vyse and Miss Aika will gather in your meeting room..."

"How do you know about that?" Fina asked.

"Please be aware that Emperor Enrique was with you during the Crystalline War, he has given me the information personally."

"Oh."

"So to continue. In the meeting room, you, Captain Vyse, and Miss Aika will talk, about your relationship with each other. Should you decide to stay with them, then I will leave and you may never hear from me again. If you wish to leave, then my orders are to take you to Valua, or to any other place you want to go. I am going to be there to insure that...um...Captain Vyse does not...force you to stay with him."

Fina studied the captain intently, sensing a great amount of worry for her. She was surprised, because to show he worried, showed he cared, but why did he care? He didn't know her that well.

"Secondly," The captain continued,"I would like you to explain to me the situation that led to your running away."

Fina sighed and once again began to retell the story, of how she had decided that she was finally going to tell Vyse how much she truly loved him, how she had seen him and Aika kissing, and how she had run away.

By this time the tears returned again, and she slumped forward onto the Captains desk, the hot droplets splashing on the wooden surface.

As she lent her head against the desk, she suddenly felt something warm over her hands.

Upon looking up she found them covered by the Captains own, and when she looked up into his eyes, she found her self looking into eyes filled with concern.

"Hey, it's ok, there's no need to cry." he said quietly.

He then did something totally unexpected, he gave her a small smile. She blinked, he never smiled, this guy was about as hard nosed as you got.

She found herself smiling shyly back at him, a warm shade of pink creeping onto her cheeks.

He looked down, distracted and removed his hands from hers, his face going red.

She stood up, feeling that he wanted to be alone.

She was just about o reach for the doorknob when a question suddenly filled her mind. She looked over her shoulder, to find the young captain, staring back at her.

"Captain Mackenzie? Have you ever...been in love?"

The captain sighed and looked down at a picture on his desk. He picked it up and stared hard at it, before handing it over to Fina for her to see.

She raised an eyebrow in surprise.

The picture had been drawn on the bridge of an old Valuan Battle Cruiser. And Admirals ship, judging from the décor. In the centre stood two young children, no older than 10 years old.

It was a boy and a girl.

The boy was obviously the Captain, but the girl looked strangely, familiar.

Both were holding each others hands, both smiling happily at each other. She saw a look in each others eyes that she had only every seen Enrique use when he talked about Moegi.

"That was taken well over 15 years ago," the captain sighed as he slumped in his chair"the boy, as you can guess, is me. The girl...is Piastol Mendosa."

Fina gasped, now she recognised her. The picture was in Black and white, so she couldn't see Piastol's telltale white and purple hair.

"That was taken just before Admiral Mendosa's fleet set off for Nasr." the Captain said quietly as he gazed off distantly, "I had met her, only ayear before. My father worked as a navigator for the Valuan Armada, and so I met her through him.

She was a sweet and innocent girl, much like an older version of her little sister, Maria.

I believed it to be love at first site, despite both our fathers severely disapproving of our relationship.

You see I was nothing more than a son of a Navigator from Lower City, While she was the daughter of a Wealthy Valuan Admiral from Upper City.

Somehow we managed to stayed intogether for over a year, then Mendosa decided to take both his daughters away with him to Nasr, during the war.

Before they left, she had this picture drawn for me, to remind me of her when she was gone. Then we shared our first kiss."

The captain slumped back in his chair and swivelled to look out of the porthole.

"Well, I think you know the rest of the story. Mendosa's ship, The Aquila, sank near the Nasr Kingdom. I was devastated when I heard about it. Not only had my father been on that ship, but so had Piastol. My one true love, gone, I never would see her smiling face again. From then on, I decided that I would never fall in love again.

Years later, when I worked from that salvaging company, I saw her face again, only it looked...a whole lot different.

Me and my work mates were resting on Sailor's Island, taking a break from taking apart an old transport ship for some one.

I decided to take a walk before dark and found myself in front of the Sailor's Guild.

That was when I saw her face on the Bounty List, under the name of the Angel Of Death."

"But why didn't you go after her?" asked Fina, sitting down across from him again, "If you knew that she was alive why didn't you look for her?"

"Because...because I couldn't." the young man said sadly, "I could never get the time off to go search for her. I figured if she saw me, she might recognise me, and stop her evil ways. But I couldn't get the money for a small ship to search for her. A few months later I heard that Piastol had given up bounty hunting, after a Captain Vyse Dyne had set her life straight. I believe you were there when he did it?"

She looked down, distracted at the thought of Vyse.

The captain smiled slightly again.

"I thought as much. The last I heard of her, she had gone off to look for her sister, Maria, who I heard was recovered by the Aquila's Doctor.

I figured she had probably moved on, and had probably found a guy like her."

Fina bit her lower lip.

"She...she came to Crescent Isle, a week after the Crystalline War finished. She...met Our helmsmen. Lawrence."

"Lone-wolf Lawrence?"

"Yes...I heard they married and travel the world together."

To Fina's surprise, The Captain chuckled slightly as he stared out of the porthole.

"I guess the Lone-wolf, isn't so lonely now, eh"

"I'm sorry Captain, about Piastol. If she had known you were still around, I'm sure she would have looked for you...instead of going on a revenge mission against Vyse."

"Of that I have no doubt," The captain said quietly, as he stood up from his desk, "but the fact is, she didn't. She forgot about me, even though I never forgot about her. The only girl I ever loved...gone. I don't even know why I keep that picture. Maybe to remind myself, of happier times."

Fina sighed and stood up again, before placing the picture on Daniel's desk.

She walked over to the door and sighed. So he couldn't love her. That was that. He was too sunk in depression to see that. She looked over her shoulder, to see the Captain, holding the picture in his hands, a heartbreaking look on his tired face.


	6. Chapter 4: For The Greater Good Of Fina

**CHAPTER 5**

**For The Greater Good Of Fina**

The week had gone too fast for Daniel's liking. It had only seemed like yesterday that they had left Valua, when in fact they had only just departed from Nasrad and were making the final run to Crescent Isle.

The Captain was fidgety, relentlessly moving in his chair.

Fina was now constantly in his thoughts and mind. They had spoken very little to each other since their conversation at the start of the voyage, a good morning here, a hello there. In fact probably the longest sentence that either of them had managed to piece together was when the Captain insisted that a bodyguard go with her when she wanted to do a bit of window shopping in Nasrad.

To his surprise she actually bought him something. It was a small, wooden model of the Delphinus, complete with stand. She said that it had been hand carved and that she had been given it for free, seeing that she was one of the people who had saved Arcadia.

He finally gave up sitting down and walked over to the front of the Bridge, and glared out to the horizon.

Why couldn't he get her out of his head? It was true he liked her, but only as a friend, nothing more. He couldn't love again, he just couldn't. not after the way he felt after he thought he lost Piastol.

He suddenly lost control and pounded the wall next to him, as if it would make him feel better.

It didn't.

Suddenly he felt the ship shudder beneath him, before coming to a complete stop.

He looked up and stared back at the man at the helm, which happened to be Marco.

"Mr. Marco? Why have we stopped?"

"Because I don't know about you sir, But me and the rest of the crew are getting pretty hacked off about this thing between you and Fina."

"What happens between Fin...Miss Silvairian and myself is none of your business, Mr. Marco, Now resume our course before I have you removed from the bridge."

Marco glared at the captain with a glint in his eyes.

"No."

Daniel stared at his Helmsmen in disbelief. No one had ever disobeyed his orders, no one.

"Very well," he said calmly"Miss Navada, please have Mr. Marco escorted off the bridge."

Catherine Navada said nothing but folded her arms.

"Marco has a point sir. Ever since she's come aboard you and her have constantly been trying to avoid each other. every time one of us talks about one of you while the other is in earshot, you go red. We're all getting very tired of this Captain. If you don't go and find her _RIGHT NOW_, then this ship isn't going anywhere."

Daniel stared at her, then from one person to the other. Each one now had taken their hands off the console in front of them and was facing him, arms crossed.

"Are you crazy! You know this is the end of your careers!"  
"Yeah we know" Said Marco quietly"But if you don't tell her how you feel about her, you'll regret it."

The Captain gawked at him.

"This Is Insane!" He yelled, "There's no way in the six moons that I love her! She doesn't love me! I know she doesn't! She can..."

At that moment, Catherine lost her rag.

She stormed up to the captain with daggers in her eyes, before promptly slapping him round the face...hard.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE DANIEL MACKENZIE!" she screamed, "WE ALL KNOW WHAT YOU WENT THROUGH AFTER THE RAINS FELL! BUT YOUR NOT THE ONLY PERSON TO HAVE LOST FRIENDS AND FAMILY! ALMOST EVERYONE ON THIS SHIP LOST SOMEONE, BUT DO _YOU _SEE ANYONE MOPING AROUND? NO! WE'VE ALL GOT ON WITH OUR LIVES! WE'VE COME TO TERMS WITH IT! YOUR PROBABLY THE ONLY INTELLIGENT BEING IN VALUA THAT'S ACTUALLY STILL MOURNING. THE WAR WAS OVER FIVE YEARS AGO DANIEL. THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO START OVER. SHE LOVES YOU DANIEL, YES YOU! WHEN WE WERE IN NASRAD, SHE COULD OF GIVEN THAT MODEL OF THE DELPHINUS TO ANYONE, BUT SHE DIDN'T. SHE GAVE IT TO YOU! AND DO YOU KNOW WHY DANIEL? BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE HER BETTER BECAUSE OF IT! SHE TOLD ME SO! AND DO YOU KNOW ANOTHER THING ABOUT THAT _SAME _MODEL? YOU DIDN'T THROW IT OUT, YOU'VE GOT IT ON YOUR DESK! AND ONE MORE THING, I KNOW FOR A FACT, THAT SHE'S THE ONLY PERSON WHOSE MADE YOU SMILE IN YEARS! YOU HAVEN'T SMILED ONCE SINCE THE CRYSTALLINE WAR AND THAT WAS FIVE YEARS AGO! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT DANIEL, WHETHER IT GOES AGAINST ALL YOUR OWN RULES AND REGULATIONS, YOU LOVE HER AND SHE...LOVES...**YOU!"**

She finally paused for breath, allowing the captain to take in what she had just said. She glanced out the front window and noticed that Fina was on the front deck, gazing out in the direction of the speck that was Crescent Isle.

"Now Captain, I suggest you get your sorry ass down to the front deck and tell her how you feel 'cos God help you Daniel, your gonna have to deal with a lot more than just a ship full of fed up soldier, your gonna have deal with me...sir."

The Captain smirked at her last remark, before glancing down at Fina.

"Dammit Catherine when your right, your right," he sighed.

"Damm right I'm right sir" she said with a smile"she loves you captain, and you love her too, your both just too stubborn to admit it."

The captain raised an eyebrow and chuckled slightly as he headed for the door of the bridge.

He paused at the door and looked behind him at everyone.

"I guess we'll skip the Court Martial this time," he said mildly, the he laughed at the look his crew gave him, before heading out of the door to the front deck.

* * *

Fina felt the ship slow down and stop suddenly, Crescent Isle still a long way off.

She wondered what had happened and thought about going up to the bridge. Then she thought better about it.

'_The captain would not want me to bother him if there was something wrong'_ she thought too herself

She gazed out at the spec that she used to call home. She wasn't sure if she could truly live there anymore. She knew that Vyse and Aika would both marry each other eventually, and she just couldn't bear to think about living with that. They would kiss and hug, in a way that she hoped Vyse would have done.

They would always be her friends, but maybe she would take Enrique up on his offer. She could live in Valua, and come visit them whenever she wanted. As Captain Mackenzie had told her,

"_Should you decide to stay with them, then I will leave and you may never hear from me again. If you wish to leave, then my orders are to take you to Valua, or to any other place you want to go."_

To any other place she wanted to go. So that meant she didn't have to stay in Valua, she could perhaps ask the Captain if she could take her to Yafutoma, and live with Daigo, or perhaps she could go to Esperanza, where she could find Don, and the New Esperanzan Navy...or perhaps...she could stay onboard the Delphinus...with Captain Daniel Mackenzie...No, he wouldn't allow it, besides, she would need a reason, and she didn't have one.

She had given him the model in the hope he would like it. All he had done was give a small thank you, before picking up the model and heading to his quarters.

From what seemed like a long distance away, she heard the sound of the door leading back into the ship open with a creak, before closing again

"_Probably one of the crew, coming to either inform me of the problem or to clean the deck." she thought to herself._

She heard the sound of footsteps come up behind her, only to stop a few paces behind her.

She felt a familiar presence behind her. A strong presence.

"Greeting Miss...Hey, Fina."

She turned around and almost gasped in surprise.

* * *

Daniel closed the door lightly behind him and looked out to Fina, who stood on the opposite end of the deck. She gazed out towards Crescent Isle, a look of worry crossing over her face, her petite form frames by the dying light of the sunset, the wind brushing her blond hair underneath her blue bandana. Daniel stood there in awe, he realise he had never set eyes on a more prettier person.

The captain sighed and walked over to her, stopping to make sure there was a large space in-between them.

He closed his eyes, counted to tan, and finally spoke up.

"Greetings Miss...Hey, Fina."

He saw her tense and look around at him in wonder.

"You...you just called me by my first name?" she said, her eyes wide.

The Captain looked off to the side, taking off his hat as he did so.

"Yes I...um..." he looked up at the bridge as if to say 'I don't want to do this' but all he got was Catherine Navada staring back at him, hard, arms crossed.

He sighed and looked back at Fina, whose eyes were filled with curiosity.

The Captain seemed uncomfortable, which Fina noted, seemed very unlike him. He stood before her, figuring the brim of his hat, shifting from foot to foot.

"I um...erm...We'll be at Crescent Isle by tomorrow morning," he managed to get out, his eyes looking everywhere but directly into hers.

She looked at him blankly, why was he so nervous around her.

Then a thought suddenly dawned on her. Could he possibly...like her? Is that why he was so nervous? Did he possibly want to tell her, but just couldn't get the words out?

Her heart started to thud against her ribs as she thought about it, and suddenly felt the now familiar heat prick up on her cheeks.

She gazed at the captain, who was looking like a young love-sick man, just aching to tell that special someone how he felt, but couldn't get the words out.

She decided to give him a little push.

"Is there something else you wish to tell me...Captain?" she asked.

The captain looked up from his shoes, a look of alarm on his face and going a cute shade of red.

"No! well...yes. I mean No! no, no, no, no...yes. Yes I guess there is."

He sighed and looked directly into her aquatic green eyes.

She felt her heart skip about five beats as he did so. Was she finally going to bring down the walls around his heart?

"Fina, I...I...I don't know how to say this but...Don't go."

She blinked.

"Excuse me?"

Don't stay on Crescent Isle, please. Please come back to Valua, or at least let me take you to somewhere you want to go. Just please, please don't leave me. I beg you. Don't go."

She stared at him as he looked back down at his shoes.

"I didn't think I'd ever feel this way again," he said to his shoes, "Ever since the Aquila went down...I Swore to myself I would never fall in love again. I put on a brave face, kept smiling, and so the world moved on. Then the Rains hit Valua, killing my friends and family. Like I said, I was devastated. I hated the world...and all who lived in it. Then you came into my life."

He looked up at her, his eyes shining.

"I never did tell you how I found you. I found you...rather ironically I thought...near the wreckage of the Aquila. We took you aboard and I had you taken to my quarters.

Your wounds were superficial, nothing bad. The entire crew realised immediately who you were, so I thought it only prudent for you to use the best quarters in the ship: mine."

Fina looked on. So he had cared, he had cared enough to be brought into his own home. Okay, so it wasn't his actual home, more like his home away from home.

"I stayed by your bedside every night, making sure you were comfortable, hoping you would wake up. When I heard you had woken up I found I didn't want to see you...because I was afraid you wouldn't like me."

She looked at him with wonder, watching the sadness play across his face.

He swallowed and looked into her eyes again.

"Fina...I've never admitted that to anyone. I used to not care how people thought of me, I was just their superior officer, it didn't matter to me. But then you came into my life, and I found myself thinking of you, and what you thought of me."

"What are you trying to say?" she asked, puzzled.

The captain said nothing for a moment, he just took a step forward, closing the gap between them.

"I...I guess what I'm trying to...to say is...I...I...love you."

She felt she could have died of happiness as he said those words. She just wanted to hug him tight and whisper those same three words in his ear, but her mind had other plans.

Without hesitation, as soon as he finished his sentence, she grabbed the lapels of his tunic and bridged the gap between their lips, kissing him passionately.

* * *

At first Daniel Didn't know what was happening to him, and he tensed up almost immediately, but as soon as he realised what she was doing, he began to return the kiss, circling his arms around her waist as she moved her hands from his tunic to around his neck.

After about a minute, the two new lovers almost reluctantly broke apart, gazing into each others eyes.

Fina hugged him tightly, not even Vyse had made her feel this way.

"I love you Daniel," she whispered quietly in his ear.

"love you too Fina," Daniel muttered, before planting a line of kisses along her neck.

She closed her eyes in pleasure, before once more forcing his lips against hers.

They continued to kiss each other fervently, each sifting through the others hair, each lost in their own thoughts about each other. Each none the wiser for the crowd that had gathered on the bridge.

* * *

Catherine smiled to herself as she watched the two lovers in their passionate embrace.

Marco stood next to her, gazing at the scene with a keen look in his eye.

Everyone had decided to watch the Captain in the end, but now they had to get this ship moving if they were going to reach Crescent Isle.

She slowly sidled up to the engineering console and pressed a small button.

Almost immediately the pressure shutters can down in front of the windows, followed by an audible groan from the front of the ship.

"Come on people, give them some privacy," Catherine said with a grin as the crew reluctantly returned to their stations.

She sat down in the Captain's chair as the pressure shutters once more ascended and the Delphinus continued on her way. She felt happy for the Captain, and for Fina. They both deserved each other, she only hoped, that Vyse would see it that way.


	7. Chapter 5: Friends Reunited and Friendsh...

**WARNING  
**Vyse is going to be a huge jerk for the next two chapters. Now before anyone gets on my case about it, I couldn't think of another reason for Fina to leave. I like Vyse as a character, but in this fic he's going to be a bit of a jerk.  
Sorry,I won't do it againI promise.

Dearing

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6  
Friends Reunited and Friendships gone bad**

Vyse kicked an engine component angrily. She had lied. She hadn't done anything to the Victory, or the skiffs. All the engines had been fine, except she had taken the moonstones out of them, and hidden them on the ship in her old room.

So Vyse's Engineer's had practically torn the Engines apart trying to find what was wrong, only to find there was nothing wrong with them.

"Since when has Fina been so good at lying?" he cried angrily, throwing his arms in the air.

"It's a whole lot easier to lie on paper than to someone's face, you know," Aika pointed out, her arms folded and a small smirk on her face.

Vyse just fumed as he trudged out of the underground dock and up into the open air as the sun began it's daily crawl across the sky.

"She didn't have to run away," he said for the thousandth time since that fateful night.

"Well, maybe she thought it was for the best?" Aika shrugged.

They now stepped in to the elevator that led to the meeting room.

Vyse stormed out onto the balcony even before it had fully stopped. He slumped on the railing and looked out into the sky.

"I could have explained it to her," he sighed at last as Aika put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I was _going_ to explain it to her on the night she left,"

"I know," she said quietly, "And as soon as we have the Victory's Engine back online, we'll go find her and explain it all to her."

Vyse sighed again and turned around to face Aika, circling his arms around her waist.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Aika," he said with a small smile.

She smiled gently and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"You'd still be swabbing decks in the Albatross that's where," She joked, then pulled him into a deeper kiss.

Just then a large bell rung clearly through the morning air with a since of urgency.

Since the end of the Crystalline War, Vyse had had a new watch tower built on the very top of the mountain of Crescent Isle. It was accessible via a elevator like the one that took him from the ground to the Meeting Room, only this one took someone to the watch tower.

Vyse sighed and broke of the kiss, before heading to the Elevator and going up to the watch tower. When he got there he found Bill, his new Lookout, ringing the bell furiously.

"Report Bill!" Vyse yelled over the din.

Bill looked at him for a moment before handing him the telescope.

"See for your self sir," he said quietly and pointed southward.

Vyse peered through it and almost gasped at what he saw.

Sailing towards the Island at best speed was his old ship, the Delphinus, the pride and Joy of the new Valuan Armada.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Vyse wondered aloud.

Suddenly the Radio in the watch tower burst to life.

The Watch tower and Meeting room had both been fitted with radio's allowing contact with upcoming ships, to see if they were friend or foe.

"Attention Crescent Isle," said a young, powerful voice, "This is Captain Daniel Mackenzie of the H.M.S Delphinus, do you read me?"

Vyse immediately picked up the microphone.

"This is Captain Vyse Dyne of the Blue Rogues, how may we assist you Delphinus?"

The voice suddenly got a whole lot cheerer

"Ah, greetings Captain, I'd hoped you'd be home."

"We don't have much of a choice at the moment, captain, we've had to...um...take apart the engines of our ship, the Victory to...erm...upgrade them."

Suddenly there was a sound of very girlish giggling came off at a distance, a giggling that sounded strangely familiar.

"I guess you fell for Fina's bluff then eh, Captain?"

Vyse's jaw dropped.

"How did you...?"

"Relax captain, relax, I have Fina safely in my custody. We shall be arriving shortly. I believe you and Fina have a few things to talk about. See you soon captain. Delphinus out."

The radio clicked and went dead.

Vyse stared at the Microphone before glancing at Aika.

"Things to talk about?" he asked.

* * *

Fina gazed on as Crescent Isle drew ever closer as they sailed the remaining way by Lifeboat. 

As Daniel had said, it would just be him and her. He would be there to supervise the conversation between her and Vyse.

The Captain stood at the wheel of the lifeboat, looking dead ahead towards Crescent Isle.

She smiled to herself, and quietly walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his neck, nuzzling his neck slightly.

She felt him smile slightly, reaching up with one hand to hold her own.

"You think they'll be pleased to see me?" she asked.

"Well, by the sound of it, they've spent the last week taking apart the engines of the Victory, but aside from that, yeahI'm sure they'll be happy to see you," he replied with a small chuckle.

She smiled faintly, thinking of the Engineers that had joined Vyse and how they would be trying to figure out what she had done, only to realise she hadn't done anything.

She sighed and detached herself from Daniel, before gazing out to the Island rapidly approaching.

She just hoped, they wouldn't be too mad.

* * *

"FINA!" 

Fina had barely stepped off the life boat and onto the Island, when she suddenly found herself in the strong arms of Vyse, who hugged her tightly.

She glanced back at Daniel, who looked slightly amused, but she noticed something in his eyes, something that looked like...worry.

"I'm never going to let you out of my sight again!" she heard Vyse say.

"Vyse, it's alright," Fina managed to get out, "Captain Mackenzie rescued me."

Vyse slowly detached himself from Fina as Aika bounded up the ridge and started to dance in circles with Fina, calling her name over and over.

"Your Captain Mackenzie?" he asked.

Daniel gave a short bow.

"I am."

Vyse shook The Captain's hand.

"Thank you for saving Fina. I can't thank you enough."

"It was nothing, " the captain shrugged, catching a glance from Fina, who gave him a small shy smile.

Vyse nodded, then slowly turned away him, placing a hand on Fina and Aika's shoulders, slowly pushing them back down the ridge towards the buildings.

"Thank you for returning Fina, Captain, I trust you will be on your way soon. Goodbye."

Daniel saw Fina glance over her shoulder at him and immediately cut in.

"Captain Vyse, Once I found Fina, I returned to Valua first, in order to have better equipped doctors take care of Fina. While I was there, I was given orders by Emperor Enrique himself. I want you to hear those orders."

Vyse stopped, his hands still on both on the girls shoulders.

"Go on."

"I was ordered to escort Fina back here to Crescent Isle, which I have done. Once I arrived I was to take her directly to you, and then supervise a little talk between you, her and Miss Aika."

"About what?" Vyse asked, not turning around.

"Your relationship," The captain said simply, "Once you've finished your conversation, I have been told to give Fina a choice: she could remain here, or she could return with me to Valua, or I could take her to an place she wanted too. The choice, as they say, is up to her."

Vyse froze, and finally turned around to face the Captain.

"A choice? what choice? It's obvious that she would want to stay here. And why do we need to talk? We're all friends, we always will be. Sure running away was a bit rash but..."

"But nothing." Daniel interjected, his eyes turning back to the familiar cold stare Fina remembered,"Fina ran away because she felt it was the right thing to do, so that could totally contradict your statement about wanting to stay here, and although you three may be friends, has it ever occurred to you that she might not feel comfortable with the fact her two best friends are in love with each other? Especially when she originally ran because she loved you and you loved someone else. I think that merit's a discussion, don't you, Mr. Vyse?"

Vyse's shoulders slumped.

"Alright, fine. Meet us in the Meeting room in five minutes, then we'll talk."

And with that he walked down the ridge, pushing the girls with him.

Daniel sighed and looked out into the sky, gazing at the Red Moon.

"He said five minutes, not five hours."

He turned to see Fina come back up the ridge, a small smile on her face.

"Shouldn't you be catching up with Vyse and Aika?" He asked, turning back to the horizon.

"We can catch up during the meeting, I've only been gone a week."

She stood beside him in silence, the flapping of the flag against the pole the only sound.

"I remember, just before the final fight against Galcian and Ramirez, I had come up here to think. Vyse somehow managed to find me and came to see if I wanted anything. I said I was unhappy about fighting Ramirez. I said I knew one of us was going to die. I was scared and he...he just stood next to me, and gently put his arm around me.

It wasn't the first time. But it made me feel...loved."

The captain said nothing, he just continued to stare as the Delphinus hovered nearby.

"You could join us you know," she said quietly, "you could live here, with us...with me."

Daniel sighed. He cast his gaze to the Delphinus, before shaking his head.

"No, I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because if I joined you, I'd loose her," he indicated to the Delphinus, "When I was in the salvaging industry, I was just a salvager, I had nothing, I got paid a decent wage to live on and that was it. When I signed up for the New Valuan Navy, I was given the Delphinus. My first command, my pride and joy, as well as New Valua's. If I became an Air pirate, I would loose my command of the Delphinus. And I cherish that ship, her crew, and her responsibility."

He sighed and finally faced her.

"I truly, deeply, love you, and I would follow you to the ends of the world if it had them. But the Delphinus and I have a bond, and I don't think I could be kept sane if she was taken from me."

She smiled and gently took his hands in her own.

"I will respect any judgement you make, even if it means we must be apart," he said softly.

She reached up with out a word, and kissed him softly on the lips, father confirming her love for him.

They held it for a few seconds, then broke apart, as they watched the sunrise, they had no idea that they were being watched.

* * *

Vyse stared angrily at Fina and The Captain from a distance, his eyes narrow.

When he saw them kiss, his jaw dropped.

"No way!" he whispered to nobody, "There's no way. How can she be kissing him? She doesn't even know him. This has to be a mistake, I must be dreaming."

He rubbed his eyes, only to find them now looking out to the sun rise, the captain with his arm over her shoulder, his head gently resting on top of hers.

"He must have brainwashed her or something," he mused as he watched, "he must have tricked her or something."

For some reason or other, Vyse hadn't liked the captain from the start. The way he seemed to prod into his relationships seemed to him to violate Vyse's privacy.

While it was true that he loved Aika, enough to want to marry her, he loved Fina as well, and the thought of loosing her unsettled him.

"If she decides to leave, then it just won't be the same," he said aloud.

He gazed as the two young people finally came down the ridge, a good space between them.

A evil smile suddenly crept onto Vyse's lips.

"_It's obvious she's smitten over him," _he thought,_"So if I make her smitten for me, she might not leave, and then we can continue our adventures as a team once more"_

He continued to smile as he made his way up to the Meeting Room.

It was time for him to put his plan into action.


	8. Chapter 6: All Good Things

**CHAPTER 6  
All Good Things**

"...So you see Fina, me and Aika love each other very much, in fact, we were thinking about marrying soon, but we still love you, only a little less that's all."

Daniel stood by the meeting room door, one boot up against the wall, his armsroughly folded against his chest.

According to Vyse, he and Aika had been seeing each other secretly for over two years, and at the point were Fina had seen them kissing, Vyse had just proposed.

In the end, Aika said she had had things to do and hadn't come, but despite Daniel's protests, Vyse had decided to talk with Fina anyway. Daniel reluctantly agreed.

Fina now stood up from the table and walked over to the window, and gazed out over Crescent Isle.

"So you want me to stay?" she asked, not looking back.

Vyse stood up and walked behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Daniel tensed, Vyse was beginning to get physical with Fina. Towards the end of the discussing, Vyse had been making several odd movements towards Fina.

For starters, he had sat opposite her, instead of at the head of the table where he usually sat, and was constantly hold her hands. At first this didn't seem unnatural, but he began to notice Fina going a cute shade of red.

Daniel suddenly realised that Vyse had been stroking her leg with his foot, thinking that the Captain wouldn't notice.

Now this latest development was starting to irritate him. Why was he doing this? Was he flirting with her? Why?

Slowly he circled his arms around her tiny waist, leaning his head gently on her shoulder.

"Do you really want to leave all this?" Vyse whispered in Fina's ear, "Do you really want give up the Pirate lifestyle, just because Aika's marrying me?"

Fina was growing more and more uncomfortable. Vyse had never given her this much attention before, it scared her. She wanted to leave, but Vyse was slowly willing her to stay.

Finally the captain couldn't take it anymore.

In one swift movement Daniel drew his sword and let it's tip rest gently on Vyse's neck.

"Mr. Vyse," He said coldly, "Would you kindly refrain from, how should we say?" he smirked slightly, "Man-handling Fina? I would greatly appreciate it, as I would think, would Fina."

Fina shot him a look of gratitude as she gently removed herself from Vyse's grip, while Vyse himself remained frozen, scared, that if he moved, the sword might cut him.

"You do realise that you've got the saviour of Arcadia under your blade?" Vyse asked, his voice a little shaky.

"I couldn't care less if you were God Almighty Mr. Vyse," The Captain said coldly, "You should never touch something that isn't yours to touch."

Vyse ignored him and looked at Fina with pleading eyes.

"Fina don't go, you'll regret it, you know you will. If you leave here, you'll be sorry."

Fina backed towards the door and fumbled with the latch.

"I...I need some time to think about this," she said quietly, before opening the door and running out.

Daniel kept his blade where it was until she had left.

He then removed it from it's place, before sheathing it.

"I suggest you practice what you preach Captain " Vyse spat, "Fina doesn't belong with you, so you leave her alone, you here me!"

The Captain's eyes narrowed.

"Fina can do what the hell she likes Mr. Vyse, I will not stop her if she decides to stay. But mark this _Captain._ If I hear, that you've so much hurt a hair on her head, I swear on the Code of the Valuan Navy, I'll kill you."

Vyse just stood there stupefied as The captain walked out of the meeting room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

A few hours later, Fina called a meeting to reveal what she had decided. She had been thinking it over for well over 3 hours, and was now ready to face Vyse, Aika, and his crew. 

They all gathered in the Meeting Room, including Daniel, who stood near the window, lost in deep thought.

"_What if she doesn't want to go? What if she wants to stay"_ he thought to himself.

"_Then she stays, you return to Valua, and you never see her again."_ a voice in his head said simply.

"Captain Mackenzie?"

Daniel looked up, to find himself looking into the eyes of Aika, who looked back at him with concern.

He smiled at her, for he had nothing against her.

"Miss Aika," he said formaly with a bow,"What can I do for you?"

She looked a bit uncomfortable, but continued anyway.

"Fina told me about what happened in the Meeting Room this morning. I'm sorry if Vyse inconvenienced you."

The captain sighed.

"I shouldn't have lashed out like that," he said quietly, "I was ordered to protect Fina at all costs until she said otherwise. I was just doing what I though was necessary."

She gently put a hand on his shoulder, feeling the cold of the metal pads beneath her fingertips.

"You love her don't you?"

Daniel looked up into her eyes, and nodded silently.

"But Vyse loves her too, just not in the same way." she continued, "He loves me, but he doesn't want to loose Fina. I can't explain it in words, but all I can say, is that whatever she says, one of you will be happy, but the other will be totally devastated."

The Captain opened his mouth to say something about if she decided to stay, then he would totally agree to it, but at that moment, the door of the Meeting Room opened and Fina came in, an unusually calm about her.

Aika walked over to her and whispered something to her, to Which Fina replied. Aika then walked back to Daniel, a knowing smile on her face.

"What did you ask her?" he inquired.

"You'll find out," she whispered back, still smiling.

"Can I have your attention please?" Fina asked, and almost immediately the entire place went quiet.

"As you know, a week ago I ran away from this place," Fina began, "I had no intention of coming back. But after a request from Emperor Enrique, I was returned safely by Captain Mackenzie."

Vyse smiled smugly from his corner. He knew Enrique would have sent her back. She belonged here.

"When I returned I had the chance to talk over the reasons for my running away. Once I had finished, I was given the choice of whether I could stay, or return to Valua, or to be left at another place for me to continue my life. I have now made my choice"

She looked around the room, taking every face, to remember.

"_She has to stay"_ Vyse thought to himself,_"there's no way she would leave, no way whatsoever."_

"_She's going to stay"_ Daniel thought sadly,_"And I can't say I blame her. Why spend the rest of your life under the dark, miserable skies of Valua, when you could live on a island such as this"_

Fina's gaze finally set on Daniel, who couldn't bare to even look her in the eyes. He just stared at his shoes, looking convincingly pathetic.

She took a deep breath and finally gave her choice.

"I have decided...to return to Valua with Captain Mackenzie."

A hushed silence fell across the room as Daniel looked up suddenly, a look of such gratitude and love in his eyes.

She gazed back at him, smiling softly at him.

"NO!" Vyse screamed, "NO I WON'T HAVE THIS! YOU CAN'T GO, I WON'T ALLOW IT! NEVER!"

He suddenly glared the Captain.

"YOU!" he shouted" YOU'VE BRAINWASHED HER OR SOMETHING! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! I'LL KILL YOU!"

He suddenly drew his sword and charged at the Captain.

Daniel did said nothing for a moment, before drawing his own sword.

"My righteousness be my shield," he muttered"Shield Of Justice!"

Out of nowhere a large silver bubble suddenly enveloped Daniel. As Vyse's sword came down, It simply bounced right off again.

Vyse stepped back in surprise, although he shouldn't have really. He had seen Enrique use the Justice shield hundreds of times, no doubt The Captain would no it too.

He was just about to launch another attack, when Aika stood in his way, her face hard.

"Aika?" he gasped, "get out of the way!"

"Let her go Vyse," he said coldly, "let her do what she wants, if she wants to go with the man she loves, then let her go with the man she loves."

"She doesn't love him!" Vyse spat,"She can't love him, there's no way..."

"You want prove?" she asked him poking Vyse in the chest, "here's your prove!"

As she stepped aside, Vyse's jaw dropped.

Fina and Daniel were locked in passionate embrace, kissing each other with a passion, totally oblivious to the fact they were being watched.

A chorus of "ohh's," and "Ahh's," echoed through the Meeting Room.

"Now I don't know about you," Aika said aloud as Vyse sank to his knees in shock,"but I think that makes them in love, don't you?"

A couple of the Air pirates nodded in agreement.

The two lovers finally broke their embrace, looking deep into each others eyes.

"I love you Daniel," she murmured.

"I love you too Fina," he whispered back.

They walked out of the Meeting Room together, totally unaware of everyone else, as they headed towards Fina's room to pack.


	9. Chapter 7: A new Home

**CHAPTER 7  
A new Home**

Fina now felt more at home than on the Delphinus now.

She now stood next to Daniel, who sat in the Captain's chair, gazing out at their new destination.

When they had returned to the Delphinus, Daniel had received new orders to head for a Island, near the lands of Yafutoma, and that Enrique himself would be there to greet them.

When they arrived they found something they didn't expect.

The Island was longer than it was wide.

On top was what appeared to be a large village of some kind, with multiple buildings, as well as a small mountain at one end. At first site it could have been Crescent Isle, but the mountain was as tall and it wasn't as curvy as Vyse's base, nor did it have a ridge at the opposite end.

"I didn't notice this place the last time I was here," Fina mused.

"The architecture looks Valuan," Daniel noted.

Suddenly the radio burst to life.

"Attention H.M.S Delphinus, this is Casio Isle. Please prepare for landing."

Fina and Daniel exchanged a glance.

"Landing?" they asked each other.

Suddenly, a large section of the back of the Island under the Mountain seemed to shift slightly. Then, the Island opened up as the part split into two, revealing a large hole, big enough for the Delphinus to get through.

"Please make your way to the dock, the Emperor will meet you there,"

And the radio went dead.

* * *

"Ah, Daniel, Fina, glad you made it!" Enrique said happily as the Captain, his friend and the Delphinus crew came down the gang-plank. 

"Your highness," the captain saluted, while Fina just hugged him tightly, much to Daniel's amusement.

"This place is amazing," Marco breathed as he stared around the large dock.

"It certainty is," Daniel agreed.

"And it's all yours," Enrique said with a smile.

Daniel looked down at Enrique so fast her cricked his neck.

"Sir?"

"I know of your...relationship with Fina, Daniel. After all, I have been in love you know."

"And still am I hope sir?" The Captain asked, suppressing a smile.

Enrique chuckled.

"Yes quite. I don't think that Valua is actually the best place for Fina..."

"I agree with that," Daniel murmured, clasping his hand in Fina's, "Valua is far to gloomy for a thing of such beauty." she smiled up at him as Enrique continued.

"Which is precisely why I think you should retire from the Valuan Navy, and become and Air Pirate, with Casio Isle as your Base."

Daniel Smiled and shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but I must decline."

Enrique arched an eyebrow, clearly amused.

"Oh? Go on."

"If I left the Valuan navy, I would be forced to give up the Delphinus and her crew. I care deeply for both," he looked back at his crew, "Even if I don't show it as much as I should."

There was a few chuckles of laughter as he turned back to his Emperor.

"If I lost those, then I don't think I could survive. So sorry sir, I'm staying."

Enrique said nothing for a moment, then burst out laughing.

After a few minutes he quietened down and began to explain to Daniel's confused face.

"Oh, Daniel, I think I've known you long enough to figure out you were going to say that."

"Sir?"

"I believe that Valua has no real use for the Delphinus anymore. You were away for a week and we were attacked 3 times, but the Armada managed to hold them off.

So I entrust the Delphinus to you Captain, to use in the name of good. And as for your crew, well, for those who want to stay, be my guest, but you don't have to if you don't want to. There's enough room for all of you and plenty to spare."

A cheer rose up from the crew, and Fina hugged Daniel tightly, who just stood stupefied on the spot.

Suddenly, out of the entrance ways of the underground port, the families of the crew poured out, greeting their sons, daughters, husbands and wives.

It was truly a great day for all, and the start of a whole new adventure.


	10. Epilogue: Two years on

**Epilogue**

**Two Years On**

Two years on, Daniel stood at the window of his house, overlooked the rest of the small village as the dying rays of the sunset shone out over Casio Isle.

He smiled as he watched children play, and the men and women work for a better Island.

Some of the crew had decided to leave, like Marco and Navada, but promised to visit as often as they could.

New people had joined his crew, like Hans Centine and his wife, Urala. They were now the ships Engineer and Cook, as well as their children, who were growing up fast.

Aika had visited a few times. But they had been without Vyse, seeing he was still upset about losing Fina to a Valuan Captain. The last time she had visited, she had just become pregnant, much to Fina and Daniel's surprise and delight.

Although officially Daniel and his band of Blue Rogues were Air Pirates, they spent most of their time, searching out new discoveries, to the point where Domingo had given up trying to discover it first and now worked as a lookout for Daniel.

Although they did still steal off Black Pirates and other stuff that the Blue Rogues were known for, Daniel was known to help others and the needy more often then himself, earning him the name Daniel the Gentle.

"Are you going to gaze out of that window all night?"

Daniel turned around in time to see Fina, his beloved wife, come up the stares with their baby daughter, Maria, in her arms.

"Maria wanted to say goodnight," she said quietly, as Maria held out her short arms to her father.

Daniel gathered her up as she clung to his tunic, making small burbling noises.

"She has your eyes you know," he said with a smile as he tickled his daughters nose.

"So you keep telling me." she said with a laugh before kissing her husband lightly on the lips.

Daniel sighed as they broke apart, giving his daughter back to her mother.

She smiled at him as she put Maria to bed, only to find him standing at the large window again, staring out of it thoughtfully.

"I heard Hans had an idea about moving the Island itself you know."

Daniel chuckled slightly.

"If we could move the Island, we would have no need for the Delphinus, and besides, it would take the fun out of sailing."

Fina laughed and circled her arms around his neck, nuzzling his neck with her head slightly.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" she asked him playfully.

He chuckled slightly.

"We wouldn't be married if you didn't."

She smiled as she kissed him once more.

Daniel turned around and began to kiss her back, circling his arms around her tiny waist.

They kissed, their shadows entwining into one, their thoughts, only about each other.

As the Blue moon began to shine across the sky, Fina knew she was truly in love, and wouldn't want it any other way.

**THE END**


	11. Fianl Author's notes

OK i thought i better write this to sum up a few things

1. yes, i know Daniel is cliched, but this is my very first Fan Fic i've ever posted, so i'm still working out all the bugs.

2. I also know that Vyse is out of character. I should of really explained better but for your enjoyment, her is my explaination

Vyse loves Aika, but he also loves Fina, more than he realises, so when he sees her Kiss the captain, he feels jelous on the inside because he doesn't want any one else to be with her.

He wants her to always be there for him, and him alone, (Quite selfish)  
because of this, he decides to take drastic mesures,he knows that Fina loved him, (the reason she ran away) so he decides to play on those feelings. the thing is, he takes it too far and so, as i have heard, he goes out of character.

I hope this sorts out the reason he went out of character.

Also, I must apoligise for this fic. It was reposted because by brother deleted it, so if I've ffended anyone, i'm sorry.

Any other problems you find, just tell me in the review and i will post the reason here, or if there isn't a reason, i will say sorry

Thanks for reading my Fic

Dearing


End file.
